


Люблю только тебя

by marinesku



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это время, пожалуй, Венди нравится особенно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люблю только тебя

Это время, пожалуй, Венди нравится особенно. Оно не лучше, чем то, то было пять минут назад. Не ярче. Не громче. Оно не так… безумно. Но по-своему неповторимо и притягательно.  
Утомленная Бебе вытянулась вдоль дивана, повернувшись на бок и согнув ногу, и контур ее тела образует чудный классический изгиб, столь радующий глаз и пробуждающий не только эстетические чувства. Ее голова - на коленях Венди, упирающейся ступнями в сиденье соседнего кресла.  
В такие моменты Бебе просто излучает умильное очарование домашнего любимца, сытого и довольного. Комнатной собачки? Хомячка? Кошечки?  
Венди перебирает пальцами ее локоны, воздух дышит невиданным умиротворением, а все вокруг словно источает густую патоку.  
Волосы весомой копной стекают по бедрам Венди вниз, свисая почти до самого пола. Бебе расчесывает свою шикарную шкурку каждый день по часу густым гребнем, так что гладкие шелковые пряди послушно извиваются между пальцами, словно ластятся к чужим рукам. Они бы могли пахнуть чудесно, если б тяжелый аромат дорогих ресторанных духов не перебивал естественную тонкую нотку. Но можно ли достичь совершенства в этом несовершенном мире? Проще заменить его разнообразием.  
Венди вслепую тонкими прикосновениями проходится по лицу Бебе, ощупывая мягкие выступы высоких скул, щекочущие подушечки пальцев ресницы, еще горячие и припухшие губы. Венди слегка сжимает сначала верхнюю, а затем нижнюю, чтобы почувствовать забавную приятную упругость. Они кажутся вытянутыми трубочкой и чуть-чуть надутыми. Что-то подсказывает Венди: это неслучайно. Какое-то смутное предчувствие: будет сценка. Небольшой скетч.  
\- Венди.  
Так и есть.  
Нет-нет, Венди повременит откликаться, продолжая гладить свою кошечку. Этот спектакль стоит досмотреть до конца, особенно, если у тебя места в партере.  
Бебе картинно изворачивается на спину, согнув уже обе ноги в коленях, и обращает нечеловеческой прелести взор на Венди. Пухлые губки надулись еще больше, меховая опушка на веках опустилась-поднялась-снова опустилась, подрожала для эффекта - и опять поднялась, открывая глаза, полные горькой детской обиды. Она проводит пальчиком по запястью Венди и чуть подается вверх, подставляя под пальцы шею.  
Ее выход безупречен. Эти пластика, грация и тонкая выверенность каждого движения, эта мимика...  
-Ве-е-енди.  
Этот хрипловато-томный голос. Какой секс-посыл, какая эстетика!  
Пропадает впустую.  
Нет, это не совсем мимо. В некотором смысле - даже совсем не мимо и достигает цели. Только другой.  
Просто Бебе еще не знает, что те вещи, которые так безотказно работают с парнями, считываются девушками на раз и немножко бесполезны. Хотя и продолжают очень, очень доставлять.  
-Ну Ве-е-енди.  
Венди поднимает брови:  
\- Что, лапочка?  
И действительно – что бы?  
\- Почему мы никому не скажем о нас?  
Вот так новость.  
\- А кто еще не в курсе, кисонька?  
Губки тут же нервно поджимаются, а веки сужаются в досадном прищуре.   
\- Держишь меня за дурочку? Я не об этом.  
Теперь очередь Венди округлять глаза. Такой, видимо, баланс в мире.  
\- Дурочку? Что ты, Бебе! Ты у меня просто умница, когда я утверждала другое?  
Надо быть аккуратнее. На коготках у кошек много микробов – даже легкие царапины при случае могут изрядно подпортить жизнь.  
\- Правда?  
Лучше лишний раз почесать их за ушками, чем потом месяц мазаться зеленкой. Это так неэстетично.  
\- Конечно. Тогда о чем ты?  
Бебе садится рядом по-турецки и тихо вздыхает, опустив глаза.  
\- Мы ведь любим друг друга, правда?  
\- Ты сомневаешься?  
Венди снова удивленно – и теперь уже предельно возмущенно - поднимает брови.  
\- Ну конечно, нет! Но, Венди, нас никто не принимает всерьез! Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Вопрос не в том, понимает ли Венди, о чем Бебе, а в том – к чему бы, собственно, та.  
\- Да. И?  
\- Мы могли бы сказать, что у нас все серьезно. Что мы вместе надолго. Что нам никто-никто не нужен.  
Удивление не гаснет ни в глазах, ни в сознании Венди.  
\- Бебе, милая. Можешь сказать – а зачем нам это?  
Всегда ли ясно, чего хочет твое чудное создание? Может, кушать, или гулять, или за ним не убрали лоточек? Бебе – такая прелесть, только направление ее логики иногда трудно уловить. И она немного резко теряет терпение - совсем чуть-чуть, правда с этим-то Венди справится.  
\- Но разве это не будет правильным? Стен, и Кайл, и Токен. Эрик – хотя что с него взять? Грегори. Разве мы не хотим быть честны перед всеми? Разве мы не должны поступать порядочно?  
\- Конечно, должны, радость моя. Порядочность – это ли не кредо любой девушки?  
Есть ли в этом мире вещь, в которой Венди не была бы настолько уверена?  
\- Вот. Я об этом и говорю.  
Только.  
\- Пара нюансов, заинька. Если мы скажем, что нам никто не нужен…  
Вени делает многозначительную паузу. Ну же, детонька, это всего лишь мыслительный процесс.  
\- Да?  
Не получилось.  
\- Кто станет оплачивать счета? Чинить нашу машину, когда она сломается? Вывозить нас к морю летом? Покупать кое-какие безделушки? Стен, И Кайл, и Токен. Эрик - хотя что с него взять? Грегори.... Бебе, ты не думала, стали бы они все это делать, если бы воспринимали «нас» всерьез?  
\- Но Венди, - глаза блондинки загорелись. – Послушай!  
О, Бебе кое-что думала. Она набрала побольше воздуха и сейчас изложит плоды этого труда.  
\- Ты ведь такая умная, Венди! - глаза у Бебе горят восхищением.  
Начало Венди нравится. Оно очень, очень неплохое. А главное, сразу ясно – за чей счет предполагается решать все будущие проблемы. Впрочем, стоило ли ожидать иного?  
\- Ты могла бы получить грант - на исследования. Это ведь так интересно и важно. Какой смысл тебе гноить себя здесь, в Южном Парке, когда ты могла бы сделать роскошную карьеру в большом городе? Переведясь для начала в университет попрестижнее: в Массачусетс, Калифорнию или даже Йель?  
Хм. Йель? По телу Венди прошла приятная дрожь польщенного самолюбия.  
\- Какие перспективы открылись бы перед тобой. У тебя неординарные способности: я даже не знаю, что тебе не под силу.  
Даже когда некоторые вещи считываются девушками на раз, они все-таки продолжают очень, очень доставлять.  
\- Кто еще здесь способен на подобное? - продолжает Бебе. - Не думаю, чтобы Кайл когда-нибудь достиг…  
Бебе прикусывает губу и бросает быстрый взгляд на Венди.  
О, вот в чем дело.  
Бебе нашла ее лучшей партией в этом городишке. Как это мило и лестно. Да, это определенно приятно.  
\- Но радость моя. Если я поеду в Йель. Буду заниматься исследованиями и будущей карьерой, - Венди делает скорбное лицо. - Не станешь ли ты тосковать без меня тут? Оставшись в Южном Парке совсем одна?  
\- Оставшись в Южном Парке?! Это с какой это стати?  
Умение владеть собой – залог успеха любой леди. С ним Бебе цены б не было. Да и выпученные глаза с открытым ртом смотрятся менее эффектно, чем томная нега. Хотя, дело времени. Мгновение - и Бебе уже снова в образе.  
\- Ты думаешь обо мне так плохо? - ласково упрекает она. - Но неужели я бы смогла оставить тебя? Я бы поехала за тобой хоть на край света. Я бы терпела все сложности, которые ожидали бы нас на пути.  
Этот искренний порыв. Отчаянный взгляд декабристки, отправляющейся в Сибирь с ближайшей оказией. Румянец и учащенное дыхание. Как все-таки идет некоторым женщинам самоотверженность и готовность на жертву.  
\- О, детка, - Венди притягивает ее к себе. Сердце начинает биться чаще, и сладкое тепло растекается по телу. Надо будет только намекнуть Кайлу насчет новых духов. – Это так трогательно с твоей стороны. Ты ценишь меня. Заботишься. Думаешь обо мне.  
\- Конечно, ведь я люблю тебя, Венди.  
Звонок мобильного раздается точь-в-точь, когда Бебе прижимается ближе, и обе падают на диван.

...Они целуются у входной двери, решив, что ключи от машины возьмет Венди, а за Бебе заедет Кайл.  
\- Мне надо собираться.  
\- А мне уже выходить.  
-Но я так ревную тебя.  
\- И я тоже очень, очень тебя ревную.  
\- Это все социальная несправедливость.  
\- Конечно!  
\- И гендерное неравенство.  
\- Оно просто ужасно!  
\- Если бы женщины получали равную зарплату за равный труд с мужчинами, у нас все было бы иначе.  
\- Да. Особенно, если бы мы устроились на работу.  
\- Но мы ведь все равно будем вместе, несмотря ни на что, правда?  
\- Навсегда, Бебе. Обещаю.  
\- Ведь я люблю только тебя, Венди.  
\- Я тоже люблю только тебя, детка.


End file.
